At Least the Urgent Care Has Wifi
by T'Key'la
Summary: A PWP - AUish. Kirk/Spock. They aren't in Starfleet. They are on Earth. Porn. Pointless porn prompted by an email I received. You have been warned.


_A/N: This was written for my dearest Lyricoloratura who was already having a bad day. Then she ended up at urgent care. The title of this story was the subject line of her email to me. And that inspired me to write porn. Porn of the K/S variety. Because I knew it would help cheer her up! _

_This is for you, Lryi. With all of my love!_

* * *

><p>Okay, it really was Jim's fault. Not that he wanted to admit it, even to himself. Spock hadn't seemed to mind when Jim had suggested they try something <em>different<em>. For all Spock tried to maintain his semblance of non-emotional Vulcan, he was as eager a lover as Jim had ever had. Which was convenient, all things considered, since Spock would be his last. The gold ring circling Jim's left finger was proof enough of that. Especially since Spock was secretly proud to have the matching ring on his finger.

Jim hadn't believed Spock would actually allow him to handcuff Spock to their brass headboard. And Jim wasn't sure he really wanted to do it as much as he wanted to threaten Spock with it. Because Spock rarely used his superior strength to his own advantage but Jim knew it was always there. And if Jim occasionally wanted to even the playing field, what harm could come of it, really?

So Jim had asked and Spock had agreed. Very carefully, Jim had fastened the cuffs around Spock's right wrist, threaded it through the swirls over his head and closed the left one. After making absolutely sure that Spock was not in any pain, or in any danger of becoming claustrophobic, Jim had shifted so he was straddling Spock's body.

Spock had gazed up at him with an impressively calm expression but Jim knew he was actually dying a little from the need coursing through his body. His pupils were blown wide and his tongue was darting out to try and wet his lips. Jim finally took some pity on him and leaned down enough to kiss him, making sure no other part of their bodies were in contact. Spock tried thrusting up his hips to find any friction against Jim but Jim knew all his moves and stayed out of reach. The tiny groan that escaped Spock's mouth into Jim's only made Jim's erecrtion that much harder. But he wasn't about to let this end too quickly. That's not what he wanted.

Finally breaking the kiss, Jim straightened and stared down at Spock with the predatory gleam that never failed to tighten Spock's stomach, heat building and spreading through all parts of him, especially the parts that still couldn't find any contact with Jim's body. Jim smiled at Spock's reaction, a hungry, wicked smile that Spock loved and dreaded in equal parts.

Jim's lifted his hands off the pillow next to Spock's head, placing them on Spock's chest instead, thumbs flicking his nipples in repeated, uncoordinated motions. Spock couldn't anticipate when the next flare of intensely pleasurable pain might come and was unable to control his moans at the actions. Some part of him wanted to beg Jim to stop. Another part wanted to beg Jim to _never_ stop. And yet a third part refused to do either – refused to add to the look of smug self-satisfaction plastered all over Jim's beautiful, flushed face.

When Jim sensed that Spock could take no more teasing, he scooted back, circling Spock's hard cock with very soothing hands. His murmured words of endearment helped ground Spock, giving him something to which he could cling, anchoring him in the swirl of arousal and love and need and want that was threatening to overwhelm him. _I've got you_ Jim promised. Spock couldn't tell if Jim was saying it out loud or over their bond. He did know it didn't matter and he believed Jim would not let him float away on the high that he was riding.

Reaching over Spock's prone body, Jim finally, finally picked up the bottle of lube, pouring it on Spock's weeping erection. Spock moaned as the slick was soothed over every inch of him. So good. But not nearly enough. Not by miles. Spock yanked his hands, trying to reach for Jim, trying to get him to hurry, to move, to mount Spock and extinguish the fire that had been burning too brightly for far too long.

_Shhhhh…_Jim soothed, rubbing the excessive lube into Spock's hard, quivering stomach as he lifted enough to allow Spock's hard cock brush against his hole. There were moans and strangled sounds of _yes more oh god now hurry what now yes_ as Jim slowly lowered himself to take Spock all the way in. Jim stopped for only a moment when he felt the brush of the curls at the base of Spock's erection against his own hot skin. He loved the way his body accepted Spock, opening to him, hugging around him, feeling complete because Spock was finally where he belonged.

Spock thrust up, his knees bent, his feet planted firmly on the bed. Jim stayed as still as he could as Spock tried to find the relief he was being denied. Jim smiled at him, more firmly lowering himself to still all of Spock's movement. When his pacifist Vulcan began threatening Jim with all manners of bodily harm, Jim relented and lifted himself over Spock, Spock thrusting up as Jim lowered his body.

It wasn't long before they both were loosing control, Spock thrusting as Jim kept up with his rhythm. Jim was moaning, Spock was rattling the handcuffs, their bodies finding the motion they both needed until Jim felt Spock find his release. With Spock's orgasm, Jim collapsed on top of him, barely finding the energy to reach between their bodies to provide the extra friction his body was craving. Spock was growling from the need to touch Jim but Jim couldn't summon the energy necessary to release Spock's hands. Not until he had come all over them both, making a satisfying slippery mess of their stomachs.

Jim heard Spock make a noise that was not one of relief or pleasure or need, one which worried Jim. He finally lifted his head to look at Spock, frowning at the way Spock's mouth was twisted into a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, moving off of Spock to sit next to him.

"I think I have broken my finger," Spock admitted, looking over his head at his hands still cuffed to the headboard. Jim followed his gaze in horror. One of Spock's fingers had wedged in the swirl held at an unnatural angle. Dislocated at best. Broken as worse.

"Oh my God, t'hy'la," Jim said in alarm, reaching for the key. "Why didn't you say something?" He carefully opened the handcuffs, removing them and waiting as Spock lowered his hands. His finger was not stuck in the swirl for which Jim sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

"I had not noticed," Spock said, slowly sitting up and cradling his left hand with his right. "I was otherwise occupied."

"Oh God. We have to take a shower and get you to the emergicare," Jim said, hurriedly leaving the bed. "I am so sorry."

"You are not to blame," Spock assured him, his voice calmer than it had any right to be. "I agreed. It was an accident."

"Okay. Okay," Jim said, starting the shower. "I'm so sorry Bones is in Georgia. We just won't tell the doctor how this happened."

"Agreed," Spock said, stepping into the shower and holding his hand as immobile as possible as Jim washed them quickly and efficiently.

Once they were out and dried, Jim helped Spock into a soft sweater, fastening his jeans before pulling on his own. The emergicare was several miles away and Jim drove quickly but safely, checking in Spock when they finally arrived. Unfortunately flu season was in full swing so there was going to be a wait before Spock could be seen. The receptionist did take pity on Spock at the sight of his swollen and discolored finger and got him an ice pack which he wanted to refuse but knew he couldn't.

A very long thirty minutes later, the same receptionist escorted Spock into the examination area and Jim took his computer out of his backpack. He opened a new email message to Bones, with the subject line _At least the urgent care has wifi._


End file.
